A Miracle Well Needed
by Claraoswaldforthewin24
Summary: When her dad's old abusive friend shows up, can The Doctor save Clara from a blood-thirsty, vengeance-seeking murderer?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Clara's POV, 14**

As I walked through the door after waving to my friends as the bus drove off, my dad greeted me with a hug.  
"How was your day?" He asked.  
"Fine," I smiled up at him.  
"I thought you were getting more beer!" Came a dazed call from the living room. Dad sighed and nodded toward the living room.  
"Blake is here. Just go up to your room and get started on homework and I'll bring you a snack in a bit," he patted my shoulder and headed towards to kitchen. As I passed the door, Blake grunted and glared at me.  
"I didn't know your brat was home!" He yelled at the kitchen. I kept walking, trying to block him out. I closed the door behind me as I shouldered my backpack to the floor.  
After my math homework I began my last subject: history. I groaned and took out my textbook, flipping to the proper page. There was a gentle knock at my door and I opened it, revealing dad with a bowl of ice cream and hot tea. I smiled and took the bowl and mug.  
"Thanks Dad!" I have him a one armed hug. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and my heartbeat quickened. Blake stood behind my dad glaring at me again. He smelled of alcohol. I looked down at the floor and walked over to my desk and sat down awkwardly, hoping they would leave. I heard them go back down the hallway.  
"Why do you even keep her?! She's just a burden that reminds you of Ellie!" Blake spat loudly.  
"Because she's my daughter. Clara doesn't deserve your criticism. She's going through enough as it is!" Dad barked back. As I listened I heard a thud and the sound of someone falling. I flung open my door and saw my dad laying on the floor unconscious. I raced down the hall and fell to my knees by his side, my eyes welling up with tears. I looked up just in time to see a fist hurtling towards me. There was a sharp pain in my right cheek and I held it as I fell on my back, getting the wind knocked out of me. Gasping for air, I clutched my ribs with my free hand. I squeezed my eyes shut as a tear rolled down my cheek. Blake held me down and forced himself on me. I fought my way out of his grasp and ran out the door.  
I ran as fast as I could aimlessly down the road. Tears streamed down my face and I looked back to see if he was following me. I ran into someone and fell hard on the concrete. I looked and saw it was C.J., one of my best friends who was fairly taller than me. He got up and held out a hand for me.  
"Whoa there. Watch out or... Clara what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. I looked around for Blake, gasping for air, and didn't see him. I turned back to C.J. and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. He hugged me and rubbed my back soothingly.  
He knew about Blake sometimes coming over and getting violent, but it had never been this bad. I looked up at him, terrified, heart pounding, and my knees buckled. I collapsed in his arms and he picked me up. I was weak. Too weak to stand. He sat down in the grass under the huge oak we used to climb, and sat me in his lap. I risked another look up at him. He saw the bruise that was darkening on my cheek and his eyes widened.  
"Clara! What happened?!" He exclaimed, gingerly running his thumb over the bruise. My eyes just welled up with tears again.  
"It's never been this bad-!" I choked out. He immediately knew what I meant and hugged me closer.  
"Clara tell me what happened!" He said in a panicked voice. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
"I came in from the bus," I started, "and I saw he was in the living room and dad said to go to my room and he'd bring me a snack, so I did," I offered in a shaky voice.  
"Yes, and then..?" He pressed.  
"So when he came to bring me a snack Blake came behind them and they got into an argument in front of the steps. Blake knocked dad unconscious and he punched me and..." I couldn't finish. Tears streamed down my already tearstained face. My stomach was queasy from the thought of earlier.  
"And what, Clara? You have to tell me!" He pressed again.  
"And he... H-held me down and-.." I sobbed into his chest. His hug tightened and I felt him go tense.  
"YOU. LITTLE. BRAT!" I froze, hearing Blake's voice from a couple houses down. C.J. stood and stepped in front of me as I stood, holding on to his shoulder for support.  
"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" He raged. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I was shaking from exhaustion and I cowered down behind C.J., knowing even if I tried, I couldn't run.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" C.J. called.  
"Minding my own business! Maybe you should try it!" He spat. And with that C.J. stormed over and punched him. Blake was REALLY mad now. He punched C.J. and he fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 1**

**Clara's POV, 24**

I walked down the street to the coffee shop to meet C.J. for the usual afternoon snack. I smiled as I walked in and saw him sitting at the usual table and walked over to him, giving him a one-armed hug.  
"So, how's it been?" He asked sitting across from me.  
"Oh nothing much. Lily is learning so fast! She already knows the alphabet! We just started going over it today! I have high hopes for her," I pointed out taking a sip of my milkshake.  
"You and those kids!" He laughed. "I'm surprised you don't have any of your own! Considering you adore them," he added smiling.  
"I'm not settling down anytime soon! I have a good job-that pays-and I'm still young, I'm sure I'll find someone eventually," I shrugged my shoulders. He just shook his head laughing to himself.  
"Clara, sometimes you have to LOOK for something instead of WAITING for it to happen! For all you know your future husband could be the next one to walk in that door!" He gestured to the door and a man walked in wearing a tweed jacket, a vest with a pocket watch, button up shirt underneath, pants, shoes, and a satan bowtie around his neck.  
I snorted and turned back to C.J. who was still gesturing at the door.  
"Uh, no!" I laughed.  
"Just saying! It's a possibility!" He said sitting back in his chair.  
The strange man walked by and glanced over smiling and walking by. But he stopped. He turned around slowly with confusion and a hint of disbelief written on his face. He walked back over curiously.  
"Is your name, perhaps, Miss Clara Oswald?" He asked.  
"Yes... Why? Who wants to know..?" He beamed and shook my hand with his free one.  
"I'm The Doctor! Just call me Doctor!"  
"... Doctor who?" I asked totally confused.  
"No! Just The Doctor! I just said that! But it's you! It's really you! But it can't be! But it is! But you di-no you didn't because you're here!" He rambled. I looked over at C.J who was stifling a laugh at the sudden situation. I was SO getting him good for this!  
"Listen, Doctor, that's lovely, and all, but I've got to get home and get a lesson plan started so umm, good day!" I started to scoot out of the booth and stand up, but The Doctor moved in front of the door, blocking my path.  
"Clara Oswin Oswald! Do you not remember me?!"  
"Just Clara Oswald, what was that middle one?" I asked.  
"But... You don't know me... Do you?" He asked a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Sorry... Actually not..." His shoulders slumped forward and he looked deeply hurt.  
"I.. I went too.. Early.. But I set the right coordinates! Oh that TARDIS! When I get back I'm gonna have one hell of a talk with her!" He was talking complete madness to himself! That man was properly bonkers! Too early? TARDIS? Coordinates? What the hell is this guy talking about?!  
"Clara...? You umm, forgot your drink on the table.." C.J. brought me my drink as he threw away his trash.  
"Oh! I totally forgot! Thank you!" I took the drink from his hand and started to squeeze past The "Doctor".  
"Wait! Clara!" He called. I held onto C.J.'s hand as we walked back to my car.  
"Clara you have to listen to me! Please! We met before! I know we have! There was a Dalek asylum and a girl in a shipwreck and she was you! But she died saving me!"  
"She really wasn't..." I said backing up.  
"In Victorian London there was a governess who was really a barmaid who died saving my life and she. Was. You!"  
"You're scaring me..."  
"What are you, eh? A trick?! A trap?!" His voice grew louder as cars drove by loudly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled over the noise. I backed up and tripped on the edge of the sidewalk and he caught me as I fell. He hugged me tight whispering, "Oh Clara... Clara I'm so sorry..."  
"I don't know what the hell this is about but the hug is really nice!" I said breathlessly. For some reason, in the back of my mind, I feel like I know him... Like I've seen him before...

"You were there... At my mother's grave, you were watching..." He pulled back from the hug slowly, his face sullen.

"And if I was..?" he said, shifting from foot to foot.

"... Who _are_ you?" I knew I had seen him somewhere! But that had been-what?-ten years? How could he possibly look exactly the same as he had then?! He is impossible!

"I'm the Doctor, and _you_ are Clara Oswald. Teacher. Twenty-four. Single-no kids. I have watching out for you, Clara. You are _so very_ important, and I need to keep you safe," he concluded. I eyed him warily, not sure what to say. C.J. stepped up, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you even here? You can't just show up and expect her to-"

"Just stop, okay?" I interrupted. "Look, I'll call you later. Right now, we need to talk," I motioned for The Doctor to follow me, leaving C.J. by his car.

The Doctor and I walked about the park discussing the topic of how he came to know me. Apparently, so he says, I was a governess in Victorian London. Fancy that... And I was a Dalek-whatever the hell that is-in a Dalek asylum. We chatted aimlessly after that. Discussing random bits of each other'S lives. We stopped by a blue police box and he gestured towards it.

"Well, here she is!" He beamed. "Good ol' Sexy for ya!"

"i haven't seen one of these in a long time!" I circled the box, taking in every detail.

"Oh you haven't seen one quite like this," he promised. He was acting so weird. It's just a box! Nothing whatsoever different from any other blue police box!

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Believe it. Take a look for yourself, then, if you doubt me!" He opened the doors. I took a step in and my breath caught in my throat. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's HUGE! It's... It's... It's... Bigger, on the inside! How is this possible? I haven't the slightest clue! this is impossible!

I walk about the TARDIS, the glass platform reflecting against the pale green light coming from the main console in the middle of the platform. There were stairs and railings and seats. It was amazing...

"So, all of time and space, what would you like to see?" He asked walking up to the console. What do I want to see? What all is there to see? Who all is there to talk to? I hadn't the slightest idea.

"I would like to see... I would like to see... What I would like to see is...," turned back to him, a smirk playing on my lips, "something awesome."

And with that, he clapped his hands together and ran about the console flipping switches, pressing buttons, and pulling leavers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2**

**Clara's POV, 25**

It had been a year since I had gone away with The Doctor. He'd come every Wednesday and we would go on another adventure. I quit teaching. The principle was a rude little idiot who couldn't keep his comments-or hands at that-to himself. I am currently living with the Maitlands. Helping out around the house and helping also with homework and transportation for Angie and Artie. Mr. Maitland was nice enough to lend me the spare bedroom. Wednesday was his only day off during the week so I let him spend that time with the kids While I'm off "running arronds".

I have a boyfriend, too. Brandon, one of my old friends from college. He says I obsess over the kids but really, they're my life. I wouldnt replace them for the world. He doesn't know about The Doctor, though. We've been dating about 6 months now, but I'm almost posotive he just tolerates me by now. I'm sure I annoy him, but he doesn't have the heart to break up with me. Oh well. I'm not to focused on that right now Doctor doesn't know about him yet, either.

As I brush my hair in front of my bathroom mirror, I study myself. Placing my hair over my shoulders, I study how my body looks from the front, then the side. I hold my stomach. I'm so fat. The Doctor never even bothers with me like that though. It's always showing me new places and worlds-not that that isn't wonderful, by all means-that he never stops and looks. Actually, properly looks at me. He wears that goofy grin proudly showing me the universe. He's brilliant, but he's blind. He's blind to the obvious. He knows I've not been the same since about a month ago, but he's never had the heart to ask. We both know girls' problems are not his area of expertise and he gets all flustered and awkward.

I sigh and walk to the console room, putting on a smile and pulling down my sleeves, covering my wrists and arms.

"Ah, yes! Clara! Good, you're out! You look splendid! Where do you want to go today?" He said smiling and clapping his hands together. I laughed at his giddiness and walked up the steps to the console.  
"Even though being chased to certain death again sounds great, I'd really just like to get back to the kids," I laugh. His smile faded slightly, but he didn't oppose.  
"Oh, very well. You're the boss," he runs about the console switching leavers and pushing buttons here and there. I smiled watching him. He's so old, so much pain in his eyes, and yet, he's such a child. Running about like there's no tomorrow. That grin that plays across his lips as he opens the doors to a new world, awaiting my comment. But he's smart. Very smart. And yet, he never seems to catch on. Ever since Brandon became my boyfriend, hes just his normal self: running about showing me new planets, almost dying, repeat next Wednesda. The usual.

The Doctor smiles as he lands the TARDIS, running over and opening the door for me. I smile back and walk out, ruffling his hair.

"See you next Wednesday!" I run to the front door.

"See you in 5 minutes!" He laughs. I roll my eyes and walk inside, waving before closing the door. She I turn around there's Angie and Artie standing at the base of the staircase.

"So who's that, then?" Angie asks, leaning against the wall.

"Are you always going to be this nosy?" I walk to the kitchen.

"Is that you're boyfriend?" Artie asks, following me.

"No stupid, Brandon is her boyfriend. Unless she's cheating, that is..." She raises an accusing eyebrow at me.

"For one thing, I don't cheat. Even if Brandon treats me bad. And second, my love life is none of your business." I get out the two bowls of fruit in the fridge and hand them to the kids. "Now go do your homework and if you have questions just ask."

ANigeria rolls her eyes ans goes up to her room while Artie sits down at the dining room table. I sigh anod shake my head. Angie hasn't gotten used to the fact that I'm here temporarily. She hasn't been to favorable to me. Artie on the other hand, is a complete sweetheart. He's always polite and has good manners. I just don't think Angie is over the fact that their mum's gone.

"She thinks you're trying to replace Mum..." He says after a while, a math worksheet in front of him.

"Yeah..." I sigh. But I force a smile and walk over, sitting in the chair next to him. "Need any help?"

"No thank you. It's the same thing we did yesterday. After that trick you taught me I understand it now," he smiles.

"Good! I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" I stand up and push the chair in.

"Okay, Clara," he turns back and starts back on his math.

I walk to my room and collapse on my bed. I'm exhausted. All while I was with The Doctor, Brandon has been calling every ten minutes. Literally. I've gotten in the habit of just turning off my phone when I'm with The Doctor. I take my phone out of my jacket pocket and turn my phone back on. As I scroll through my missed calls, I count the number of times Brandon has called. 34. He's called 34 times. I sigh as I sit on the floor against my bed and dial his number, listening to the ringing. Soon, there's a voice that answers.

"WHY HAVENT YOU ANSWERED ME?!" He barked.

"I told you, I go down to Cardiff to see Dad on Wednesdays. No phone signal," I lie.

"WELL YOU SHOULDVE CALLED FIRST!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you need to calm down, first of all, and listen-"

"NO _YOU_ NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! I have been _trying _to tell you that I'm coming over tomorrow! But you never SHUT YOUR MOUTH to listen to what I have to say! You never SHUT. UP. and you're too concerned with your own problems to care About anything else!" I was at a loss for words. What did I do? Am I really like that?

"I...I'm sorry you-"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! God you're so irritating! Was I really _that blind_ as to actually ask you out?! You're not even that pretty! The way your left cheek dimples more than the right drives me crazy! You're not that skinny either!" Tears welled up in my eyes and my throat got tight. It was never brought to my attention that that was what he felt.

"Oh and one more thing, you're the ugliest, fattest, stupidest girl I have ever had the misfortune to date! And I was cheating on you. I don't even give a Sugar Honey Ice Tea about you!" then he hung up. I let the phone slip through my fingers to the floor. Tears rolled down my cheeks before I could stop them. _Clara! You're being ridiculous! Stop it! Crying over a boy is so Middle School! Pull it together! _I think to myself.

I get up and walk to my bathroom. My eyes are puffy and red. I _am _fat, I realize. I'm not skinny at all! The difference in my dimples are more noticeable now. I _am _ugly! The Doctor never told me! Nobody ever told me I was _this ugly! _How can I even face The Doctor now?! I walk back downstairs after I compose myself.

"I'm going for a walk, Artie, I'll be back in a bit. You can watch tv when you're done with your homework," I call as I walk out the door. I stuff my hands in my pockets and walk down the sidewalk. After a few minutes a car stopped beside me.

"Need a ride, you pretty thing?" Called a man from inside the car. I kept walking and he followed slowly in pursuit.

"Go away." I called. I knew almost everyone from some way or another. I hated people like this.

"You can't get that! That's Clara Oswald! You don't wanna mess with her..." Came another voice from the car. I small smile crept across my lips.

"Oh I'm gettin' some of _that_," said the first voice. "Come on Miss Clara! I don't bite!"

I stopped and turned around marching up to the passenger side window. "You know good and well that if you don't leave I'm going to beat your tail until you do."

"Ooh feisty! I like that! Just get in and I'll show you an adventure!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Damn look at that sexy thing! Just the way she's walkin' is enough to make me wanna get some of that!" I heard him say. I felt violated on _so _many levels. I pulled out my phone again and dialed the number.

"Ooh she's callin' the cops on you!" The second guy said. A familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Asked The Doctor.

"Hey, it's Clara, can I ask a quick favor?" I whisper.

"Clara what's wrong?" His voice sounded worried.

"I need you to pick me up. Please?" I heard him flip som switches and the TARDIS makes a few noises.

"On my way..." He hung up. I smirked and turned back around to the car. He was getting out... My heart raced. I backed up a little as my smirk was replaced by a worried look. This time, it was his turn to smirk.

"I'm a friend of Blake's. You're coming with me, Clara. Whether you like it or not." he marched forward. I was cornered now, between two angles of the house. He was inches away from me now. My heart raced like crazy as he leaned closer. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He held me there, pushing me against the side of the house. He kissed my neck. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

I heard the TARDIS and that was exactly what I needed. I kicked him where the sun certainly doesn't shine and ran towards the now materialized TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door right as I ran in. I ran right into him, sending us both to the floor. I scrambled to my feet and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Claras POV**

My heart raced. Everything was happening in a blur, a soft echo-y kind of blur. My head was spinning and I could see-couldn't _think_ strait. The Doctor was trying to coax me out of this state, but I was swaying slightly. Then my knees buckled and he caught me, laying me down, trying to sit me upright against the doors. It's quite the wonder, really, that when you're in this sort of state you just don't seem to care about anything anymore. As if, nothing matters. It all just kind of happens. Think of a tornado, the safest place to be in a tornado is, of course, the eye. Still and slow, then, when you least expect it, everything comes crumbling down on top of you. All of your hard work to stay in the eye of the storm is demolished and you're stuck looking like a fool in front of everyone you cared about. Not to mention being set aside as an outcast, pretty much. Yes. Yes, that's it. But I can't possibly tell The Doctor any of this reasoning, no. I just have to put on the façade again and pretend nothing in the world has changed in the slightest. I can tell he's worried though, he always is. Always worried about every little detail. And yet, he never seems to notice my wrists.

"Clara?!" i moan as his voice echoes through my head, ringing like a gong. "Clara can you hear me?!"

He runs about the console room and finally down a corridor. He comes back minutes later, running frantically to me, a wet rag in his hand. He presses the cool cloth to my forehead, while tilting my chin up and checking my pulse. suddenly there was banging on the doors. Violent. _Urgent. _I wince as the banging continued, rattling the doors against my already pounding head. It was all too much. I could see everything fading... Fading... Fading... Blackness.

When I awoke, I was in a bed. I don't know where I am. I pull back the duvet And swing my feet onto the floor, pulling myself up. My head spins again as I quickly stood up. I hate when I do that.

As I look around the room, I can vaguely remember I was last on the TARDIS, yes. Yes the TARDIS. This is either a very fancy guest room, or the Doctor's. I'd imagine it's the Doctor's. The ceiling was... Moving...? It was... I hadn't ever seen nothing like it before. The soft purple-deep blue of space seemed like... A window? No. There are only the windows on the doors of the TARDIS. I hadn't found where the others look out. A projection, maybe? No... It just seems as if... He's trapped a tiny bit of the solar system into this tiny room. Well, it's fairly large but compared to the universe, of course it's tiny!

The walls are blue. Like a light teal color. Shelves and book cases are on the wall to my left, a flat-screen on the wall opposite the bed. And two doors to my right. I peek inside one, the right. It's A closet. The largest closet ever created, it seems. Rack after rack of clothes and costumes three stories high!

I quickly shut the door. And stepped to my left. As I open the door, I see a bathroom. All appliances new and the bathroom very modern. The bathtub was what held me in astonishment at the doorway. It was huge! You could easily mistake it for a swimming pool if it weren't in a bathroom!

I pulled that door shut as well, sighing and I turned around. The hall light was on and a figure stood in the doorway. I hadn't turned on the lights yet, nor could I see their face, but by the way they leaned against the doorframe I had a pretty good guess.

"It's not polite snooping about in other people's Business," the Doctor said, turning on the light.

"Says the one snooping about in _my_ business!" I smirk. He chuckled and sat down on the bed (Looking up at me for a change). I smiled and sat beside him.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Not long. Just a few hours... What happened out there? You never told me..." He asked, looking down at me. I could feel my cheeks burning and my eyes watering. No. I couldn't cry in front of him. Once I start I know there's not going to be a quick end. Too much has happened today for that. I simply mustn't cry. Not here. Not now. He'd think I'm weak. A weak emotional fool making a fuss about nothing. I can't do it.

"Just... Some guys wouldn't leave me alone. That's all." I lie.

"Why didn't you just go back to the Maitland's?"

"Because. You would've been closer. And easier to get to. But the timing wasn't exactly the best." I raised an eyebrow at him accusingly.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. But who were they? Why were they even talking to you?" I sighed and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Apparently they know... Blake..." I say, barely audible.

"Sorry, who?"

"Blake..."

"didn't quite catch that.."

"Blake! They. Know. Blake. He's gonna kill me!" he looked taken aback. Stumbling over his own words.

"B-but Blake is supposed to be in R-Russia!" He stammers.

"That's what I thought, too! He's gonna kill me! I know he is!" I couldn't help myself. The tears streamed down my face involuntarily.

"Hey, shh, no he's not. I'll make sure of that." he said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'm not going to lose you again..."

"Again?"

"Long story. Now, we'd best get you home, yeah?" He asks jumping up.

"Yeah. Set the time where I was only gone a few minutes, will you?"

"Of course! C'mon then!" He holds out his hand and I take it, he pulls me up and practically drags me to the console room. After the TARDIS lands, I bid him goodbye and wave in the doorway, like the normal routine, and walk inside. As I turned around, there was Blake at the top of the staircase. And to make it worse, he had a gun... Right... At... Angie's... Head...


End file.
